Blue and Green for Love at Christmas
by Lil' Slugger24
Summary: It's Christmastime and the villains are taking a holiday! Finished! DS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible© that I mention in this story. All characters, attitudes, device names, restaurant names, ect. belong to Disney©. Any created names that match actual persons are purely coincidental. This story does belong to me so don't copy and don't sue.

Author's Note: It's the most wonderful time of the year, I figured it could use an added edge, however. This is my D/S fic. Read, review, and ENJOY!

Red and Green for Christmas, Blue and Green for Love

By Lil' Slugger24

Chapter One

Shego sat cross-legged in the soft armchair by the window of Dr. Drakken's lair. She was a beautiful young woman in her early twenties with flowing black hair that reached just below her bottom. She had pale skin with a greenish tint to it and sparkling emerald eyes. She had a slim, well rounded figure and wore her casual green-and-black jumpsuit. She was thumbing through her latest teen magazine.

Drakken, Shego's employer, was buzzing over his new piece of work at the desk. He was a thirty-five year old man with blue skin and jet black hair which was tied up in a small ponytail, jutting out just above his neck. He bore a thin scar that encircled half of his left eye. He wore his usual dark-blue lab coat with his black boots and rubber gloves. His hands worked precociously with a small device while his humming wore on Shego's last nerve.

Shego closed the magazine noisily, trying to drop hints of annoyance to the blue doctor. She cleared her throat and shifted in her seat, both were ineffective acts as the doctor didn't even spare a glance at the woman. She stared out of the nearby window and rolled her eyes at the falling snow.

The room was not as spacious as others in the lair, however, the amount of space was more than moderate for the two human beings. This was included in the fact that there were few items which inhabited the small space. Aside from Shego's red armchair, the room contained a desk which Drakken was working on and a mini refrigerator which held sodas in case those in the room were thirsty. The latter was really unnecessary seeing as how Drakken and Shego were the only ones who entered the room.

Contrary to popular belief, the villains in subject were not dating in any sense of the word. Shego was hired by Drakken to be his bodyguard. He often treated her as a sidekick, however. Shego needed money and a place to stay. Drakken's offer had consequences, but it was the best she could do. Villainy was new, but she caught on quickly and has since became one of the most known criminals in all of history.

Drakken had a different cause of evil. He was teased in his college days and vowed to those who teased him that he would be famous for his genius one day. The vow was flawed and he had to revert to villainy to make his threat plausible. By enslaving humanity, he would rule and, of course, become known. Then he would show them. Kind of extreme, but villains don't always make sense.

"Would you please stop the humming!" Shego said through gritted teeth. She stood and ignited her hands, a power she had obtained as a little girl when a multi-colored meteor struck the house she and her brothers had inhabited.

Drakken sat up from his position. "How can it bother you? Have you even listened to the sound you magazines make when you turn through the pages? I could pull my hair out just thinking about it!" He shuddered, going back to his work.

"You mean what little hair you have left?" Shego teased, extinguishing her hands from the green flames. She smiled evilly as the doctor glared at her.

"Try all you want, Shego… I will not be steered from my good mood…" Drakken scoffed and looked again to his device.

"Yeah, about that… What's up with you!" Shego stated forcibly. "This happens every year. You get all giddy around everyone. It's sickening! Don't you think that now would be an ideal time to take over the world?"

Drakken stood from his stool and stared at his assistant. "But Shego… It's… Christmas!"

"Yeah! That's my point! Christmas! A time where everyone is loving everyone else! Everyone buys gifts for each other! The stores are loaded with cash and you just sit there! The world is vulnerable and you stand back and watch!" Shego exclaimed, trying to figure out what made the doctor so strange.

Drakken smiled and closed his eyes as he strolled down his memory's street. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Shego rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "No! It's sick and wrong! There's, too, much love in this holiday!"

Drakken sighed. "Shego, you have to look at it through my eyes… When I was a boy-."

"You can remember that far back?" Shego taunted.

"Very funny!" Drakken scowled, half-hearting a 'ha-ha.' "Please let me continue…"

"No! No way am I going to get sucked into one of your stories of your tormented childhood." Shego said, shaking her hands in correspondence with her head. "Just tell me why you can't be evil around the holidays."

Drakken grumbled. "I simply don't think it right for someone to take over in the season of giving, is all!"

"Why?" Shego said, pacing the room in thought. "The world is so off guard right now that even you could run it! Why not go for it?"

Drakken's eyes flared with anger. "It's just not how I get things done!" he gritted. "The day after New Year's will be fine to continue my life of evil. Until then, I am content to stay legitimate for the holiday season."

Shego stared at her employer. "Whatever, I get paid either way." She took her seat and stared out at the falling snow, remembering how it was like when she was a kid.

Drakken stood from his usual seat and held the now completed device in his hands. "Eureka! Shego, I've done it!"

"What?" Shego asked, yanked away from her own memory.

"This device will now make channel flipping a breeze!" Drakken held the electronic masterpiece to his face and chuckled. "By pushing a random sequence of numbers, I will have the power to change the television's setting from the comfort of my own chair!" He began laughing evilly.

Shego stood and strolled over to the blue man, snatching the small rectangle from his hands. "So you made your own remote?"

Drakken laughed again. "Yes! I... Wait, remote?"

"Well, yeah." Shego rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "They've had these things for, like, ever."

Drakken took the remote back. "You mean to say that I re-invented another creation?"

"Yeah, you did." Shego said crisply.

"Why?" Drakken threw the device across the room. "Why haven't I heard about this!"

Shego giggled. "Maybe you are as ancient as I think!"

Drakken slapped his face and scowled. "Shut!"

"There's always next time, Dr. D." Shego said laughing. "When you want to make a new invention, surf the web for that 'new' toy you think you came up with yourself. You might get into big trouble with all of the copyright laws out there!"

Drakken grumbled. "Shego! Leave! I need to be alone right now!"

"You got it, Pops!" Shego said, racking with laughter as she left the room. Drakken closed the door after her and sighed deeply.

"Every time I think I do something right…" he trailed as he picked up the now shattered piece of equipment. "And I call myself an evil genius… ha!" Drakken placed all of the parts in a pile and sat on the abandoned chair.

He was engulfed in his thoughts. He had loved Shego from the beginning of their work career together. Granted, he had first only saw her for her slim, young body. However, after a few months of actually getting to know her, he fell in love with her as a person.

"Why must the evil stay apart?" Drakken questioned. He committed an entire hour a week thinking about this question, trying to figure out why he and Shego weren't meant to be. He always concluded with the same result: Villains don't do relationships. As often as this this occurred to him, he still didn't regard it as true. Bad guys could love like anyone else, however, it was unusual.

His mood dipped but recovered quickly as he remembered the big plan for Christmas. "Oh, yeah! I had almost forgotten!" He looked down to his watch and saw what time it was. "Oh, no! The dinner is in a few minutes! I better get ready! I hope that this works as well as I planned…"

Drakken rushed from the room and headed to his own living quarters to get ready. The dinner for all of his evil cohorts, including Shego, was about to take place. This plan was supposed to spread the feeling of Christmas, loyalty, and membership of a family around all of Drakken's employees. The fact he didn't know, however, was that this announcement he would make would create a string of events that would change his life forever. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible© that I mention in this story. All characters, attitudes, device names, restaurant names, ect. belong to Disney©. Any created names that match actual persons are purely coincidental. This story does belong to me so don't copy and don't sue.

Author's Note: Ah, Christmas… Have a Merry one… ENJOY!

Red and Green for Christmas, Blue and Green for Love

By Lil' Slugger24

Chapter Two

Shego sat at her table located at the front of the cafeteria. Drakken and Shego usually sat together, no reason why, just because they knew each other better than they knew anyone else. Also, Drakken loved ranting during a meal, spewing his crumbs all over the place when he laughed evilly at his whacked plans.

At this point and time, however, the blue man hadn't showed up. Shego was sitting alone, picking at her plate, and Drakken was no where in sight. Not to say it bothered her but she did wonder where the man had gotten to.

"Dr. D you are the strangest guy to live with!" Shego growled, her impatience growing with every passing second of thought. "You have nothing to do and you still can't make it to this big dinner thing that you organized! The Henchmen are all gorged to the brim and you are no where in sight! Where are you?"

Shego had finished her meal and was glancing around the room where everyone was staring with anticipation at her. She tried ignoring them but the stares began to make her face burn. "What do you want?" she shouted, standing and clenching her fists.

Despite their superior numbers, the Henchmen flinched upon confrontation of the green female. One had enough courage, or stupidity, to speak up for the group. "Um… we were wondering where the boss is…" He realized his mistake and quickly cowered when he saw the woman take a frustrated step.

"I don't know where 'the boss' is! He should have been here by now! Now everyone turn around and be quiet before I take away your chance to see 'the boss!'" Shego yelled. The room kept still which was another bad mistake. "NOW!" Shego snapped, engulfing her hands in flipping green flames.

Every man in the area quickly flipped their position in their seat and whimpered out of fear. Shego, feeling adequately powerful, returned to her seat and waited for the doctor to arrive. She realized the comedy that took place in the actual awaited event and rolled her eyes. 'The doctor has arrived... I swear, if that man says that to me, ever, I will rip out his tongue!' Shego thought maliciously.

Five minutes went by and Shego wanted to claw through the wall to find the late Drakken. Although her thoughts were violent toward him, she thought about her relationship with the blue man. Although it was purely business, she felt that they were closer than that. Not as close as couples, mind you, but close all the same.

When Shego first began to work for the demented future ruler of the world, she had guessed that he would pay her little and she would have to find an apartment or something to live in. This was not the case. Instead, Drakken paid her a rather large paycheck, provided her with her own living quarters in his lair, gave her free meals, clothes, and everything else needed to survive, including some things not needed. She realized how good he was to her even though he didn't have to be.

Shego was an independent woman in all senses of the word. She was strong, healthy, could acquire and secure any job she pleased, and she was smart. The exact opposite of skills you would assume from a girl who looked as Shego did.

As Shego sank deeper and deeper into her mind, she began to think more and more of Drakken and their relationship. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when she heard feedback from the speakers.

A loud screech filled the inhabitants of the cafeteria's ears. They all looked around, trying to pinpoint the source. Shego's ninja-like skills allowed her to spot the speakers located on the ceiling of the room. A new sound came from them, this time it was a familiar voice.

"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3... Alright then. Ahem. Ho, ho, how hall!" said Drakken as he began to fall from a platform about half-way up the wall. A loud crash was heard as his body hit the ground. He stood and brushed himself off, cracking his back in the process. "Pretend that didn't happen!"

Shego stared in awe as the blue man took the stage by her table. He pulled the microphone close to his mouth and spoke into it. He was wearing a Santa suit and a fake beard. His hat had fallen off during his fall and he gently repositioned it on his head.

"There we are." he said to himself. He now looked out to his audience and spoke loudly. "My henchmen and Shego, thank you for coming to this wonderful dinner that has been prepared by my new invention! Now down to the reason I asked you all here. I feel that we don't work together as a team and that is why we fail. Well I have come up with ways to increase our teamwork! And since it is close to the holidays, I believe that now is as good a time as any to begin phase one!"

Shego placed her head into her hands. 'Again with the Christmas ranting.' she thought. Drakken pulled out a velvet red bag that rustled quite loudly.

"In this bag, are hundreds of little slips of paper, each with one of your names on it." Drakken beamed.

Shego rose her head and stared in horror at her employer. "No, Dr. D you can't be serious!"

Drakken grinned and shouted for all to hear, "We are going to each have… SECRET SANTAS!"

All of the employees, except Shego, began to celebrate. There was pandemonium afoot and Drakken had planned on this happening.

"Silence, everyone, SILENCE!" yelled the doctor. The room quieted and stared in anticipation for further orders. "I will begin randomly calling names out and that person will then come up to the stage and select a name from the bag. Remember that you will not know who your Santa is until you receive your gift so don't go around announcing it for all to here. Now let's get started!"

Again the room blew with applause and cheers. Shego walked out as a crowd began to form around the stage, everyone waiting for their name to be called.

Shego slipped into her bedroom and decided to get some sleep. After all, it was late and she had filled her stomach with turkey. It had begun to take its toll on her eyelids.

Shego showered and replaced her jumpsuit with a light-green night gown. She sat on her bed and pulled out a novel she had been reading. "The Fury of Green Eyes" by Joel Neckson. The book was good but lacked something that Shego desperately needed to enjoy it.

An hour passed and Shego finally put the book down. Her eyes wouldn't allow her to continue. She placed the novel under her bed and when she again rose her head she saw Drakken standing a few feet away from her.

"What are you doing in my room!" she yelled as her hands flared menacingly.

Drakken's eyes showed fear but his composure remained stern. "Shego, why didn't you wait around to draw a slip of paper?"

Shego rolled her eyes and shot an evil glare at her boss. "Like I would subject myself to that, are you kidding me?"

Drakken sat down on the edge of the bed and removed his hat. "You don't want to do it?"

Shego kicked the doctor from his seat and scoffed. "Duh! I don't want anything to do with this 'team' thing that you're trying to start! Now get out of my room unless you want to leave in pieces!"

Drakken stood and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry you feel that way… Good night."

Shego said nothing but slammed her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes. Drakken exited the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the nearby wall and sighed. He loved Shego but could never reveal it. He felt hopeless.

He walked back to his own room and slumped onto his bed and reached into the bag to pull out a name for himself. 'Please be Shego,' he thought desperately. 'I want to prove how much I love her.'

His hand clutched a small piece of paper and he pulled it out and unfolded it. 'Johnson' it said and he hung his head in defeat.

"Oh, well…" he sighed, a small tear came to his eye. "I'll just have to try again next year…" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible© that I mention in this story. All characters, attitudes, device names, restaurant names, ect. belong to Disney©. Any created names that match actual persons are purely coincidental. This story does belong to me so don't copy and don't sue.

Author's Note: The holidays are a time when we share our joy with the ones we love so stop reading and go get with them. Those who want to continue with the story, ENJOY!

Read and Green for Christmas, Blue and Green for Love

By Lil' Slugger24

Chapter Three

Shego sat cross-legged on an arm chair in the lair's living room. She stared out of the window as she had been multiple times earlier that season. For some reason, she was intrigued by the falling snow. She could sit in the same spot for hours and never tire of watching the small, crystal-like substance glide to its inevitable doom until it melts or is made into a snow-man.

Drakken had made himself scarce to Shego. Avoiding her eye sight at all costs, but still watching the woman. He was, in a sense, studying her. Although he had drawn a different name, he still wanted to get Shego something she would never forget. Granted, he only would give it to her, not reveal his name to her. This was an odd decision when he first considered it, but it had since grown on him as a good idea. Shego obviously thought of him as a freak, he didn't want to increase the favor of the opinion. Receiving a gift of affection from your boss usually raised in the conclusion of 'freak.'

He figured that if he saw something Shego liked to do or how she reacted to something, he might get an idea for a gift. The studying had so far been inconclusive with Shego simply staring out of the lair's windows. However, he did not complain about the prolonged search. He loved Shego, even though his mind was trying to disprove that fact. His heart was his strongest muscle and often the most neglected. Why else would he be observing Shego's likes and dislikes so severely?

At this particular point and time, the doctor was stationed behind the sofa, watching his unknown love. He took note in his mind how lovely she looked with her head resting on her hands. Her eyes were fixed on the falling white specks outside.

"There's no need to hide, Dr D… I know you're there…" Shego said, her stare never changing, eyes half-closed.

Drakken jumped upon the mention of his name and he stood for the villainess to see him as he was. "How did you-."

"I've been trained excruciatingly to hear the smallest sounds." Shego interrupted. "But I don't need it to hear your stomping…"

Drakken slumped his shoulders and walked around to the other side of the couch to sit down. Shego never once stopped observing the snow to look at him. Drakken watched as her face never changed, always with her eyes half-closed and her head resting in her hands.

"Shego," Drakken paused, "Are you alright?"

Shego turned toward him with a look of hurt in her eyes. "What do you mean by that?" she said, allowing none of the look's emotion to show in her tone.

Drakken couldn't look at her at that moment. "I mean, are you feeling okay?"

Shego looked to the floor and grumbled something before her voice was audible. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Drakken was still unconvinced but pressed no further. He had a bad feeling about what his employee had mumbled. "That's… that's good to hear…"

Shego stood and engulfed her hands in the familiar green flame that haunted many of her victims. "That's it, Drakken! I don't know if you think it's 'okay' to spy on me, but I don't like it! Leave me alone! First last night when you snuck into my room and now this? Back off or I'll hurt you so bad you won't even be able to feel it!"

Shego stormed off to her room, leaving a stunned Dr. Drakken waiting on the lair's sofa.

Shego flopped down onto her bed and growled, tearing up the sheet with her flamed hands. She pounded her fists into the soft mattress, causing it to leap from its spot and eventually fall from the bed.

Shego sat in silence for a short time following and began to meditate. This had always helped her relieve anger before, however, with this being the holiday season, she found something burn inside her other than fury. Guilt. An emotion she had few encounters with.

"Ugh!" Shego snapped. "Christmas is even getting to me! Drakken deserved what he got!" But deep down, Shego knew she was a little harsh on the doctor. Sure, the stalking thing wasn't good but the visit he gave her the night previous, maybe he didn't deserve grief for that.

Shego stood from the spot on the floor and walked to the door. "I should say I'm… well… sor… ry… Forget it!" Shego stood in front of the door and breathed deeply. The cold steel stayed stationary as she did not wish to open the exit.

'Why am I doing this?' she thought. 'Any other time of the year and there would be no question about it. He's wrong and I'm right. End of story. But there is something in the air this year. Something is pulling me away from my usual self…'

Shego sat back down and began to meditate. This time, however, she was reviewing over current events in her head.

The night before, after Drakken had left, Shego couldn't sleep. She had had the same guilt feeling as she was experiencing now. She lay in bed for a long while, recollecting her thoughts and thinking a lot about Drakken.

'He makes me laugh,' thought the past Shego. 'He is good to me. I mean, he could be a tight wad like all the other criminals but instead he takes good care of me. When I took in Kim's dopey sidekick after he became evil, he treated me like dirt. I realized that Drakken wasn't as bad as I thought he was. I like working for him. I get to use my many talents…'

Shego thought long and hard about the two criminal's relationship with one another. She came to the conclusion that it couldn't be. She and Drakken would always stay as evil cohorts and nothing more. Still, there were other times when she wondered what it would be like, going steady with Drakken that is.

She thought about this when she snapped at the doctor recently in the living room. Maybe that was why she felt guilty. She and Drakken had lived together for a long while and he often thought of them as a family, not just acquaintances. Maybe Shego was falling for the family thing now. She hadn't been part of a family since she fought along side her brothers in Go City, those many years ago.

Shego stood after what seemed like and eternity and left the room, and her thoughts of relationships, behind. She would neglect the event that happened that afternoon. She and Drakken would go back to regular business and all would be back to normal. At least when this holiday was over.

Drakken laid down to sleep that night, all the while thinking of his green cohort. There were only five days until Christmas. He would have to get Shego a gift before that time. That meant that his time was running out and he had to step on it if he wanted to make Shego happy for the season.

He had an idea and would seek out the opportunity when it came. He couldn't wait until he finally had a chance to make his love happy. For now, however, he'd have to wait… 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible© that I mention in this story. All characters, attitudes, device names, restaurant names, ect. belong to Disney©. Any created names that match actual persons are purely coincidental. This story does belong to me so don't copy and don't sue.

Author's Note: I'm downing turkey right now to all those reading this. Merry Christmas! Read, review, ENJOY!

Read and Green for Christmas, Blue and Green for Love

By Lil' Slugger24

Chapter Four

Drakken stalked the store for hours until, finally, the clerk at the counter locked up the cash register and headed to the front door. Drakken stood in his black coat with his hood down. He only used his coat for something to cover his shoulders. He wore blue tinted sunglasses and tapped his feet impatiently while the store clerk took his time leaving the building.

"Will you hurry up?" Drakken mumbled. He stood quietly waiting for his chance to obtain the item he wanted.

Eventually the clerk put on his coat and walked out of the door. He looked both ways and saw no one was coming so he rushed over to the alley Drakken was stationed in. He again looked around and shivered slightly, not because of the cold, but out of fright.

"Do you have the item?" Drakken questioned. The man was obviously intimidated, but was desperately trying to conceal that fact.

"Y-yes, sir…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "D-do you have the money…"

Drakken sighed and pulled a rather large wad of cash from his pocket. "Yes. I was hoping to use this for a new laser, but what can you do…"

Drakken exchanged the cash with the man and took the item. He refused to shake hands with the clerk for villain-type reasons. He turned and began to walk to his helicopter, leaving the man in fear.

"Sir?" called the clerk.

Drakken paused and glanced over his shoulder. "What is it? Don't you realize you're testing my patience?"

The man did a Hail Mary, regretting his unasked question. "I was wondering, why did you set up the deal? Why not just steal the item? Why would you pay for it with your own money?"

Drakken took the box from his pocket and fingered it gingerly. He smiled and lowered his tone to the man behind him. "It's for someone special… Now beat it!"

The clerk had never run as fast as he did at that precise moment in time, wanting to get away from the blue man as quickly as possible.

Drakken smirked and strolled to his transportation. It was late and he would have to get back to the lair before Shego woke up. He planned to give her the gift on that night, the 23rd. That was the required "turn in of gifts" night for the Secret Santas. He would slip it onto her chair and leave it with her, never revealing it was he who gave her the gift, unlike the other Santas.

Drakken slipped through the open door without a sound and carefully headed to Shego's room. He kept as quiet as he could but hurried for he knew that Shego could wake at any moment.

The gift exchange had taken place the previous evening. Carmichael had drawn Shego's name and had purchased her a DVD player. Shego had, surprisingly, been grateful to him. She even gave him a small kiss of thanks and told him how she would cherish the gift.

Drakken gave Johnson his gift. An entire weight-set. It was greatly appreciated but Drakken knew it would hardly ever be used. Johnson was a lazy slob who cared nothing of anyone but himself. He had given his gift receiver a $10 gift certificate for the local carwash.

Drakken increased his breathing and slowed to a stop in front of Shego's door. He quietly opened the block of steal that concealed the woman in her room and entered the dark area. He knew exactly where he wanted to place the gift, he just couldn't see enough to get there.

After a few slow minutes of groping around the room, he found the desk he was looking for, followed by Shego's chair on which he laid his gift. He silently left the room and closed the door without a sound.

He sighed deeply and walked down the hall to his room, placing his hands in his coat pockets. The hall was dark but he had been down them enough that he knew exactly where to turn and what door he was at. A few seconds of darkness at the turning point were nothing to him, but this time there was an obstacle. He collided with an unknown figure who pinned him to the ground. A flash of green sparked and he knew who his attacker was.

"Alright, who are you?" Shego snarled at the pinned figure.

"Shego! Get off!" Drakken struggled. Shego was holding him by the throat which was incredibly uncomfortable.

"Dr. Drakken?" Shego questioned, rising from the spot where she held the man down. "What are you doing in the middle of the hall at four in the morning?"

Drakken stood and brushed himself off. His eyes had adjusted and he could see distinct patterns in Shego's figure that he noted as her eyes, nose, and mouth. "I could ask the same of you?" Drakken accused.

Shego placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah, but I'm not wearing a coat and sunglasses." Shego shot back.

Drakken grumbled. "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk to think."

Shego began to walk back to her room. "I swear, you are so messed up…"

Drakken smiled despite himself. "I'm messed up but you've spent most of the last 72 hours staring out of the window…"

Shego paused and turned around. "Yeah… Good night, Dr D…"

Drakken gulped and called out to her as she began to walk again. "Shego, wait… I've noticed you've been acting strange lately… I was wondering if everything was alright?" Shego stared at the doctor for a brief second and then turned to face the floor. Drakken grimaced, thinking he made another mistake about asking if his cohort was 'okay.'

"Do you want to make a snowman tomorrow?" Shego suddenly questioned.

Drakken took a step back and studied his partner. "Say again?"

Shego smirked slightly and stared the doctor in the eyes. "I don't know if it's the sleeping pills talking or if I'm just in a good mood… I want to make a snowman tomorrow and was wondering if you would join me…"

Drakken thought for a moment, trying to find a loophole in the question. Upon finding no such thing, he smiled and nodded. "That would be nice… Good night, Shego…"

Shego turned in sync with the man and the two walked separate ways. "Yeah, see you later…" Shego trailed.

Drakken laid down on his bed for the first time in years with a smile on his face. "Making a snowman with Shego… I can't wait…" He fell asleep quickly, dreaming of the next time he awoke when he would spend time in the snow with his loved one. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible© that I mention in this story. All characters, attitudes, device names, restaurant names, ect. belong to Disney©. Any created names that match actual persons are purely coincidental. This story does belong to me so don't copy and don't sue.

Author's Note: Don't you love the holidays? I do! Read, review, ENJOY!

Red and Green for Christmas, Blue and Green for Love

By Lil' Slugger24

Chapter Five

Drakken placed his arm through the final hole of the coat and shook it once so it would fall into position on his shoulders. The black looked glossy in the light of the lair as he leaned against the wall for some self-reassurance.

"You can do this…" he muttered to only himself.

"Do what?" Shego asked as she walked into the room. She wore her thick green leather jacket and pulled her gloves tightly over her slender fingers.

"Uh… um… I can make a snowman?" Drakken questioned. It was meant as a statement but his voice cracked near the end of the sentence so it's punctuation changed.

"Well, I should hope so." Shego giggled. "Rolling a ball of snow on the ground to make it bigger… can't get much more self explanatory than that."

Drakken psychologically punched himself in the mouth for making a fool of himself this early. No matter the situation, there was still a question on his mind.

"Shego, why did you ask me if I wanted to make a snowman last night?" he squeaked, this time in correct context of grammar.

Shego placed her hands on her hips and looked up, not to roll her eyes, but to avoid eye contact with the doctor.

"You know, I was wondering the same thing…" Shego thoughtfully said. "I guess it was just something to do, you know?"

Drakken also turned his stare away from the woman. He was tired of getting his hopes up, only to have them shot down. "Let's go. I'm ready." Drakken said shortly. He didn't want to speak for to long or the hurt in his voice would show.

"Right behind you, Dr D." Shego piped. She was rather excited with the event about to take place.

The two walked out into the snow. A light flurry gently glided from the sky above. The cold was biting but bearable. Drakken stretched and breathed deep the cold air.

"Wow, I feel invigorated!" Drakken announced. He picked up the soft substance beneath his feet and played with it in his hand. "This stuff is quite amazing."

"Snow..." Shego said with a flat voice. "Brings back a lot of memories…"

"Like what?" Drakken muffled through a mouthful of the powdery ice crystals.

"Being a kid…" Shego inflamed her hands gently, the green heat flowing freely around her fingers, "Being normal…"

Drakken swallowed the snow that had now become water and turned to Shego. "You know, Shego, I was once young… I miss it a lot. As well as being normal, having friends, I even miss my old skin color." Drakken laughed. "But normal isn't the best. People like us, we aren't normal. Do you have any idea the moral laws of villainy we are breaking just standing in the snow? I could not begin to describe the fabrics of reality being molded here. But that's okay. I miss being normal, but I don't want to be normal. And, if you ask me, you shouldn't want to be normal either…"

Drakken realized that he was contradicting villain law by wanting to be with Shego. He hadn't thought about how against the code that was, but he didn't care. He was trying to make Shego feel better, not comfort himself.

Shego put out her hands and looked up at the doctor who had turned away. Shego smiled to herself when she got a funny feeling just looking at the man. 'I am going to have to write about this in my journal,' she thought. Shego stood and tapped Drakken on the shoulder.

"Where do you want to put the him?" Shego asked. Her tone was normal but her hormones were bouncing around and causing strange feelings inside of her stomach.

"Who?" Drakken stupidly questioned.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Duh, the snowman."

"Hmm… that's a good question… What about by the window? You know, so you can see it when you want?" Drakken suggested. He cringed inside in case Shego hated the idea.

"That's actually a good place for it…" Shego said.

Drakken and Shego got to work with making the bottom of the snow creature. They started too far from the actual placement of the snowman's buttocks. They had to struggle the final few feet to roll the snow boulder into position.

They continued with making the torso and the head of the man of snow. Occasionally, the two would procrastinate. On several occasions, snowball fights broke out. Drakken and Shego chased one another around the yard for hours on end until they finally finished building the giant man made of snow. They completed with adding the arms and the scarf. They used a carrot for the nose and Shego wielded the pieces together with the heat of her hands.

"Not to shabby if I do say so myself." Drakken smiled as he admired their work.

Shego grinned. "I like it. What should we name it?"

"You name these things?" Drakken asked with sheer amusement.

"Yeah… Didn't you ever make a snowman as a kid?" Shego questioned.

"Actually, I don't believe I did…" Drakken said, sinking his neck into his coat. He didn't have many friends as a child and didn't like to get on the subject.

"Forget about it." Shego said quickly. She didn't want to make the doctor unhappy. After all, they had had a pretty fun day together. "What do you think we should name it?" she restated.

Drakken placed his hand on his face, thinking hard. His face lit up when he had an idea. "I've got it! Dr. Shekken!"

Shego rolled her eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do me a favor and don't try to fuse our names together ever again, okay?"

Drakken smirked apologetically and replied, "I thought it sounded really cool."

"Yeah, well what you think is 'cool,' is not 'cool.'" Shego air-quoted. "What about Hank?" Shego suggested. She remembered how much Drakken loved Snowman Hank, the friendly snowman who was included in the Christmas rotation.

Drakken took it into consideration. "I like it! It really brings back memories of when it was still on... Before that extreme stunt show canceled it!"

Shego grinned. "Good. Let's head inside. I can't feel my feet anymore. We'll make some hot cocoa and then I think I'm going to catch some sleep." Drakken followed his love into the lair and went into the kitchen to both warm up and make hot chocolate for the two of them.

After the two had finished their hot drink, Shego did as she said she would and went up to her room for bed.

"Good night, Drakken." Shego said, stopping before the hallway to bid farewell to the blue man.

"Good night, Shego…" the doctor trailed. After Shego was long out of sight and ear-range, he muttered to himself, "I love you…"

Drakken hung his head low as he looked to the clock on the wall. 8:00 p.m. Only four more hours till Christmas. He should have been the most happy he had been in a long time. He had just played with the woman he loved in the snow for hours on end. Instead, he sat with his head down, wishing he could be with that woman in the snow he loved so dearly, even though he knew it wasn't possible.

Shego walked into her room, closed, and finally locked her door. She wanted to write in her journal before falling asleep and didn't want to be disturbed. A lot had been on her mind lately and she figured that if she got it all out on paper, she could review the facts and figure out a solution.

Shego grabbed her book of secrets and placed it on her desk. She then pulled her chair out and sat down, only to stand up when she felt something other than the chair's fabric touch the seat of her pants. She glanced down and saw a black velvet box where there should have been unoccupied space.

"What in the…" Shego trailed quizzically. She picked up the small box and carefully opened it to reveal its contents. Upon seeing the sight, she shrieked with excitement.

"Whoa…" Shego squealed. "It's beautiful! I can't believe this!" Shego rushed out of her room to show Drakken her newly acquired gift. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible© that I mention in this story. All characters, attitudes, device names, restaurant names, ect. belong to Disney©. Any created names that match actual persons are purely coincidental. This story does belong to me so don't copy and don't sue.

Author's Note: I have absolutely nothing to say. Read, Review, ENJOY!

Red and Green for Christmas, Blue and Green for Love

By Lil' Slugger24

Chapter Six

Drakken sat with his head held up by his hands. He was thinking about Shego and how he would never be able to have her. He had never been so depressed in his life which was saying something.

"Dr. Drakken! Dr. Drakken!" Shego's voice entered his ears faintly. "You have to see this!"

Drakken stood and began to run to where he heard the voice of Shego. He smiled as he knew he was approaching to her location. Had she changed her mind about him? Did she want to be held by his arms?

Drakken saw the figure of the attractive cohort and his grin widened. He felt his heart leap with excitement and his lungs lost their air. He rushed forward to greet his love.

"Look at what Carmichael got me!" Shego cried, holding out her hand to reveal a sparkling bracelet.

Drakken's heart sank when he recognized the item. It was the bracelet that he had gotten for Shego and she thought her Secret Santa gave it to her. The green emerald of the diamonds engraved into the silver background stung his eyes to look at. Each piece of the jewelry was hand crafted and made professionally to only fit the person it was made for. Drakken had spent his entire life savings on it and Shego was accepting it from someone else.

"Wow… it's really beautiful…" Drakken sighed.

"I know!" Shego chirped. "I'm going to go tell him 'yes.'"

Drakken's face fell. "'Yes' to what?"

Shego giggled and held the bracelet to her chest. "He asked me to date him and I agreed to if he did something extraordinary for me! I think this qualifies as that!"

Drakken had tears forming in his eyes but he wouldn't let them pass their rightful places. He smiled and gave a thumbs up to Shego, unable to speak.

"See you, Dr. D!" Shego laughed. "I have to go find Carmichael!"

Shego rushed past the heart-broken man to find someone else she was interested in. Drakken waited until she was gone to allow his tears to pass. He sank to his knees and hung his head, tears wetting his cheeks.

'Way to go, Drakken…' he thought. 'You have a chance with the woman of your dreams, and you neglect to take credit for the one gift that would've changed her mind…'

Drakken stood and grabbed his coat from the chair on which it was drying and placed it over her shoulders. He looked around for a long time at the room he just had hot chocolate with Shego in. He took a glance at the clock which now read 8:30. Just over three hours until Christmas and he couldn't have been unhappier. He let a tear fall from his eye and walked out of the door. He needed a long walk to go over his thoughts.

Shego found Carmichael sitting at a table in the cafeteria eating a piece of turkey left over from the big Christmas banquet. Shego hurried over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You are the sweetest thing! Thank you so much!" Shego squealed.

Carmichael let a piece of food drop to the floor. "Uh, Shego? I haven't done anything for you yet."

Shego giggled. "Oh, yeah? Take a look at this then!" Shego said, holding out her prized bracelet.

Carmichael studied the trinket and glanced back to Shego's face. "I didn't get you that…" he trailed.

Shego's face fell. She looked down to the item which she held so dearly and then back to the man's face before her. "If you didn't get me this… who did?"

Carmichael shrugged and then smiled suggestively. "You know, most girls ask for seconds when they kiss me…" He puckered up and leaned forward. Instead of being met by Shego's lips, her fist found its way square into his jaw.

"Back off, Carmichael!" Shego snapped. "You didn't give me this! That means I still hate you with a fury!" Shego stood and rushed from the room, leaving Carmichael with a sore mouth and a piece of wisdom: Never tic off Shego!

The snow looked dark blue with the black background of sky shadowing it. Drakken walked with his hands in his pockets. The leafless trees were quite intimidating in the silence of the night. Drakken didn't notice and didn't care. He was in his own bubble of self-loathing for being so noble and caring.

"I know," Drakken mimicked himself in a dorky voice, "I'll get her something really great and then lie about who got it for her! That should really put me in with the others on her list of wants!"

Drakken had ceased his tear fall and was looking around at the environment. The colors of the Earth covered in white powder, darkened by the night, somehow mirrored his emotions to the last resemblance.

"Why can I repeatedly try to overthrow humanity but cannot tell Shego my real feelings?" Drakken muttered to himself. "I'm pathetic… No wonder Shego thought someone else got her that gift…"

Drakken continued walking, with no intention of going back, into the cold night.

Shego rushed to the living room to confront Drakken with the event that had just taken place. When she got there, Drakken was no where to be found and his coat had disappeared. Shego had guessed that he went out for a walk and decided to go out and find him.

With two quick slips of her hands through her sleeves, Shego was ready to go into the cold night. There was something she wanted to talk to him about.

Drakken never looked up from his stare at the ground. He had been walking for what seemed like a few minutes to him but in reality was much longer. He still hadn't calmed his mind down enough to feel at peace with himself. He would need much more time to think alone.

Shego had searched the perimeter of the lair multiple times with no luck of finding the doctor she so desperately wanted to speak to. There was something on her mind about him. She didn't quite understand the problem, but she felt that there was something wrong with him. The way he had been acting around her for the past couple of days was not the Drakken she was accustomed to. It was as if he had changed beyond all reasoning. And Shego wanted to find out why.

Drakken had come to a conclusion that tore his heart out. He would let her go. Shego was too beautiful, too free spirited, too independent to be confined to a life of crime with a middle-aged mad scientist. She needed to be let out into the world to find a life of peace and love.

Drakken sighed. "There are so many things I want to say to her… I have to let her go… I love her so much that I have to set her free…" Drakken turned on his heals. After letting a tear fall, he began to walk back to his lair to break the news to Shego. "I'm setting you free, Shego… No more will I torture you with my failing plans… I'm letting go…"

Shego sat on the couch in the living area of the lair. She had forced herself to stay awake. She wanted to be there when Drakken got back from wherever he went to talk to him. She had stayed awake and watched the clock tick from Christmas Eve to Christmas Day.

The door creaked and Drakken walked in. His hair had been wetted by the snow and frozen by the cold. He removed his jacket and took a seat next to Shego on the couch.

"Where were you?" Shego snapped. "I've been awake since you left, waiting for you to come back. I want to talk to you about something…"

Drakken lifted a hand to silence the green woman. He looked into her eyes. He saw confusion in them. Shego could see the sadness in Drakken's dark eyes. "Not before I tell you what I've been thinking…"

Shego sat back and waited for the doctor to continue. Drakken was finished with crying. This was what he seriously wanted to do. He sighed and put on his serious face.

"I want you to go." he said simply.

Shego was taken aback by this. "What?"

Drakken never changed his face but his emotions drastically moved about in his heart. "I'm nullifying your contract. I'm through with keeping you here. You need to get out into the world. I will take my evil affairs on my own. Good bye, Shego…"

Shego never changed her face, as well as the doctor. Drakken stood from his seat and walked away to his room. He had already said what needed to be said. He left to celebrate Christmas while under the influence of depression.

Shego smiled. This was what she had wanted for a long time now. The stupid contract was what had kept her working for the doctor. Without it, she was as free as free can be. She headed to her own room to spend the final night in the lair of her employer.

Drakken sat on the edge of his bed with a sad smile on his face. 'This was the best Christmas present I could have given Shego…' he thought. 'Too bad it is so hurtful to me…' 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible© that I mention in this story. All characters, attitudes, device names, restaurant names, ect. belong to Disney©. Any created names that match actual persons are purely coincidental. This story does belong to me so don't copy and don't sue.

Author's Note: Christmas is a time for love and giving joy. We need to give joy because every other day of the year, we take it away from others. Read, Review, ENJOY!

Red and Green for Christmas, Blue and Green for Love

By Lil' Slugger24

Chapter Seven

A year passed and Drakken spent most of his days alone. He fired all of his henchmen and really went all out to take over the world by himself. All of his plans failed quicker than usual without Shego. His spirit was broken around Christmastime. Especially now as the Eve of Christmas was winding down to its end.

Drakken sat in the armchair, drumming his fingers on the arm rest. He sighed and looked around at the lair. He had developed a hobby for cleaning and the place was spotless and would have made anyone happy. However, it was so empty and he was so alone that even if he were ruler of the world he would still be depressed.

Drakken stood and began pacing, thinking of all the good times he had had with Shego. The snowman he had made with her stuck out in his mind more than any other memory. He had made his own snowman of little quality. He grinned slightly when he saw it because it reminded him of that time in the snow. However, it also reminded him of letting go of Shego.

A knock on the door was heard and almost ignored by the doctor. He had no friends, let alone visitors. He figured he was probably imagining the whole thing. But when he heard the same rhythm a second time, he decided to go and look.

Drakken walked over to the door and opened it slowly. It was late so he didn't even think of who it could be. No one in their right mind would be out in the middle of no where on a night as cold as this.

"Hey, Dr. D…" a female voice passed Drakken's ears.

"Shego?" Drakken scoffed. "What are you doing out in the cold? Come in and sit down for a while."

Drakken motioned for Shego to step into the lair and have a seat. She did as was gestured and removed her coat. She was no longer wearing her usual green-and-black jumpsuit. Instead, she wore and green sweater that hugged her every curve. She had blue jeans that were baggy and thin black boots.

"How have you been Drakken?" Shego asked easily.

Drakken couldn't tell the truth to her. "I've been doing just fine, thank you."

Shego smiled. "That's good to hear. I read an article in the paper about how you tried taking over Norway…" Shego began to giggle.

Despite the hurt being inflicted on him from the jabbing, he smiled himself. "I bet you enjoyed seeing my failure, huh?"

"Well, it brought back some memories…" Shego ceased giggling.

The two were silent for a moment, searching for a topic to go on.

"So what have you been up to?" Drakken asked finally.

Shego shrugged. "I got a house in Middleton. I've been doing some miscellaneous crimes, making a few bucks here and there. Nothing too exciting."

The silence returned and was this time broken by Shego.

"Do you want to tell me something Dr. D?" She asked, looking away from the man sitting before her. Drakken opened his mouth but paused. Shego noticed the hesitation and continued. "I think there is something on your mind, I want to hear it…"

Drakken didn't know what to do. There was nothing but complicated emotions rushing through his veins. He didn't know whether he should tell Shego his true feelings. The decision came to a close when the doctor realized he had nothing to lose.

Drakken drew a deep breath and began to reveal his kept secret. "I love you. I have loved you for the longest time. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I have kept this secret for so long because I didn't think I could make it work. Well I'm ready now! I want to be with you. I love you, Shego…"

Shego stared at the doctor with a glint of happiness in her eyes. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes." Drakken said.

"Then you got me the bracelet?" Shego questioned, lifting the sleeve of her sweater to reveal the masterpiece.

"Yes…" Drakken nodded. "I couldn't tell you I got you the gift…"

Shego nodded and looked down at that which she prized. Drakken took her hand in his and smiled. Shego, however, without looking up, took her hand away.

"Shego?" Drakken trailed.

"I can't love you Drakken…" Shego said. "I'm not sorry… I just can't do it…"

Drakken looked at the one he loved. "Why not?"

"It's too complicated to explain…" Shego sighed. "I've got to go… Bye, Dr. D…"

Shego stood and grabbed her belongings. She never looked at the doctor's face and exited, leaving Drakken in an awe state. She ran away from the lair and hopped into her car. She started it and was gone before Drakken even had a chance to leave the lair and chase after her.

Drakken frowned and sat back into his chair. "I wish that I was really going mad," he whispered, "Then that wouldn't have really happened…"

Shego sat in her one-bedroom apartment on the edge of the kitchen's counter. She had lied when she told Drakken how well she had been doing. She had acquired a job at Bueno Nacho as a burrito roller. She was doing quite poorly compared to what she had said to him. She didn't even have a house, only a run down living area claimed to be an apartment.

"That dumb Drakken…" Shego said aloud. "He can't be serious… He knows we could never be in love… Still, I've had thoughts about it…"

Shego placed her head into her hands and looked to the floor. She kicked off her boots and jumped down from her perch. She walked to her living room and took a magazine from its resting place by her beat-up couch. She had read and re-read all of its contents. She could recite all that there was to know about manicures. But that was all she had. She had tried the solo criminal thing and it had failed. In a sense, she had been worse off than Drakken. At least he still had the big picture in his mind, Shego was reduced to lower level of crimes and working at a fast-food restaurant.

Shego didn't know what to do. She wished she had never chosen to visit the doctor. But with it being the holidays, she felt it the right thing to do.

Shego did feel sorry for Drakken. She got the paper at Bueno Nacho from Kim Possible and her friend Ron Stoppable. Despite their sketchy past, Kim and Ron had become Shego's friends. However, it was a very patchy relationship. Kim was nice enough to give Shego the paper everyday and Ron was just kind of there. Since Bueno Nacho was the hang out for the two of them, Shego's working there had developed a small friendship.

Shego wasn't happy. She hadn't been ever since the day she moved away from Drakken. She wouldn't let herself believe that she had feelings for Drakken. If she did that, she would be contradicting what she had been thinking for years on end.

"Maybe I could love Drakken…" Shego said. "Maybe I should try… No! I can't do it! He's Drakken and I'm… I'm… I don't know!"

Shego burst into tears and inflamed her hands. It had been a long time since she had done this action. She was as mad as anyone with a temper would be when they couldn't figure out the most important thing in their life.

"Why is this happening to me?" Shego sobbed. "Is it a sign? Am I supposed to love Drakken? What is going on?"

Shego heard a knock on the door and went over to answer it, wiping her eyes dry quickly. She expected it to be Drakken. She was infuriated at the nerve of that man, chasing after her right after she deliberately told him to back off. However, when Shego opened the door two teenagers stood before her. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shego said with enthusiasm. She still didn't completely like the two, but she did find them interesting to talk to.

"Merry Christmas, Shego!" Kim beamed. She held her arms out in front of her and in them was a gift. Kim was a pretty red-head with green eyes and a very attractive body. She was only slightly shorter than Shego but was just as strong and skilled in combat.

"Hey!" Shego gasped. "Thanks. Do you guys want to come in?"

"Yeah, thank you." Kim answered and stepped past Shego into the small living quarters.

"I don't know…" Ron said. "Is it safe for a guy like me to be alone with two of the female gender?" He was a blonde, brown-eyed, slightly freckled teen with a skinny build. He was only a little taller than Kim but still shorter than Shego.

"Come in…" Shego growled, playfully. "It's only dangerous to be around me when you make remarks like that."

Ron laughed uneasily and slinked into the room apartment. "Uh, nice place you got here…" he said.

"You're being nice…" Shego replied.

"Yes." Ron said. "I really think that this place could use some work…"

"Ron!" Kim shouted.

"What?" he returned. "I'm being honest!"

Kim rolled her eyes and Shego smiled. "It's okay… I know that this isn't a very attractive place. Decorating is a little to rich for my budget."

Kim paced over to Shego and laid a hand on her shoulder. "What's up?" she asked with concern.

Shego looked in the eyes of the teen heroine. "Nothing…"

Kim scoffed. "Yeah, right… Come on. Tell me. I see you've been crying…"

Shego smiled and took Kim's hand from her shoulder. "It's kind of personal… I'm debating whether or not I'm in love or not…"

Kim grinned. "Love? You? That's an odd coincidence. Ron and I hooked up recently."

Shego stared in disbelief. "You mean you? And Stoppable? You're dating?"

Kim nodded and blushed. Ron was scanning the small space for anything interesting. "You know, Shego, I bet a TV could spice this place up a bit." he suggested.

Kim laughed and took his hand. "It's late. You and I should get home before Rufus wakes up and realizes you're gone." Rufus was Ron's naked mole-rat. Its name is its description.

"Oh, yeah!" Ron gasped. "I almost forgot about the little guy."

"You two are dating?" Shego said loudly. She was still in shock from delivery of the news.

"Yeah…" Ron grinned. "Wait. Who told you?"

"I did." Kim said.

Shego shook her head and thought about how wrong this was to her. They were best friends. This wasn't right. How could they be dating when they've known each other forever?

"Shego? Are you okay?" Ron asked.

Shego smiled and nodded. "Yes… I just figured something out… I have to go… See you guys later…" Shego grabbed her coat and rushed out of the apartment before Kim and Ron did.

"See you, Shego! Merry Christmas!" they shouted in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, Merry Christmas!" Shego shouted back and was gone.

"Let's jet…" Ron said.

"Yeah, let's go…" Kim said. "I wonder what Shego figured out…"

"She'll probably tell us about it later." Ron shrugged. "After you, my love…" he said jokingly, gesturing for Kim to exit first.

"Thank you, dear…" Kim said as she walked out. The two of them walked, hand-in-hand out to their car to go home.

Shego sped along the road, she needed to see Drakken again. She just hoped that he would want to talk to her after what she had told him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible© that I mention in this story. All characters, attitudes, device names, restaurant names, ect. belong to Disney©. Any created names that match actual persons are purely coincidental. This story does belong to me so don't copy and don't sue.

Author's Note: Friends will come and go as they please, but family is there forever. Forget about petty arguments and hug loved ones, don't push them away. Read, Review, ENJOY!

Red and Green for Christmas, Blue and Green for Love

By Lil' Slugger24

Chapter Eight

Shego rushed through the streets of the city to get to where she needed to be. All the while she was hoping that Drakken would accept her words before turning her away. She couldn't quite pinpoint why she was going back. She knew in her heart that she loved Drakken. She always had and it just hadn't surfaced until that night when she saw love between anyone was possible. She needed to live life as a normal person to realize the importance of love.

The strange feeling she felt when she learned of Kim and Ron's relationship pushed her into her decision as well. For two as close as they were, it was uncanny to be in love. However, they found a way. And that was enough to convince Shego that love had no limits. Just because they were villains didn't mean they couldn't love.

Shego entered the roads not located on any map. These roads would take her to her destination. The only thing she had to worry for now was if Drakken would take her back.

Drakken sat in the same armchair in which he had previously been sulking to himself in. He was so depressed that he didn't want to move. He was perfectly content with rotting in the very chair he spent most of his time in anyway. He couldn't believe that he opened himself to Shego, something that he hated himself before for not doing, and she turned him away, giving him more hurt than he had felt in a long time.

Drakken looked up when he heard the clock ring that it was midnight. Christmas Day now presented itself to him. He sighed and felt a wave of emotion sweep past him as he sadly celebrated the one-year anniversary without Shego.

The door swung open and Shego ran into the room with a look of both happiness and of depression. She wore her coat and gloves in a clumsy manner because she hastily put them on.

"Drakken!" Shego cried.

Drakken remained silent but stood despite himself. He looked at the face of the one who hurt him so deeply. "What do you want?" he asked with a teary voice.

Shego swallowed and a tear formed in her eye. "Drakken… I love you…"

Drakken sat back down and placed his head in his hands. "No you don't… You're an illusion… This is what I want to believe… It's not real…"

Shego felt tears run down her cheeks. She walked over to the man and took off her coat. She took his hand and placed it on her tear stained cheek. "Feel that? It's me, Shego… Believe it… I do love you… I do…"

Drakken shook his head and stood again, this time he broke off into a run towards his room. "No you don't! Leave me alone!"

Shego watched as the man whom she loved ran away from her. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, each following the previous tear's path. She figured this would happen but never guessed that she would feel like this.

"Drakken! Come back!" Shego shouted tearfully. She took off after him in hopes of catching him before he was gone from her.

Drakken ducked into his room and closed the door with a loud slam. Shego entered the hallway just as a click indicating the lock had mechanized rang into her ears. She knew Drakken didn't want to see her, but she wanted to see Drakken, and that was the only thing that mattered to her.

"Drakken?" Shego cried through the door. "Drakken? Please? Listen to me…" Shego sank to the floor and sobbed openly. She waited there a long time before the door finally opened and the doctor shadowed her figure.

"I did feel you…" Drakken said quietly. "No mirage in the world feels real… Come in and sit down…"

Shego smiled and wiped her eyes. She stood with the help of the doctor and followed him into the room while holding his hand.

The two of them sat down together and were silent for a while. They didn't even look at the other. The two of them actually tried avoiding the fact that they each knew how the other one felt for them. Finally, Drakken broke the silence.

"Do you mean what you said in the living room?" he asked. He was shy about speaking with Shego about a subject matter such as this, but he really needed to know.

Shego couldn't audible the single syllable that would symbolize the truth and simply nodded her head. "What about what you said?"

Drakken also couldn't say the three letter word that he indicated with a nod of the head. Shego smirked with the loveliest curve in her mouth. She leaned forward slowly as did Drakken and puckered her lips slightly. Drakken met with her at midpoint and the two remained intertwined together for the longest time.

Upon breaking apart, Drakken stared with love at his newest best friend. "So, what made you change your mind?"

Shego smiled seductively at her love. "I guess you could say the least expected thing 'Possible…'"

Drakken didn't quite get the pun, but he didn't care. He leaned in for another kiss and the two laid down on his bed. They spent hours talking to each other and, eventually, Shego nodded off into a peace-like state. Drakken watched her for a few minutes. She was so beautiful that he wanted that moment to be the second that time stood still for all eternity.

Drakken picked his love up from the sideways position on his bed and placed her in the center. He moved her head onto the middle of his pillow. He admired her for a moment longer and then covered her body with his comforter.

He, himself, took a spot on the floor without any blankets or pillows so that Shego would be comfortable. 'Please be there when I wake up…' he thought. 'Don't be a dream… Good night, my love…'

Drakken placed his head onto the floor and smiled as he thought of his love lying no more than a few feet away from him on an elevated level.

Just as Drakken was about to slip into unconsciousness, he heard a sweet voice. "Drakken… Come up here and lay next to me…"

Shego sat up in bed and indicated the spot in which she wanted Drakken to lie. Drakken stood and crawled onto the bed. He tiredly laid in the spot his love had pointed out.

"I love you, Shego." Drakken said.

"I love you, too, Drakken…" Shego said seductively. She slipped into sleep with her arm around the doctor and he held her close for warmth.

'Maybe this is the best Christmas ever…' Drakken thought. 'I got exactly what I wanted… Now all I need is a good night's sleep…'

THE END 


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Kim Possible© that I mention in this story. All characters, attitudes, device names, restaurant names, ect. belong to Disney©. Any created names that match actual persons are purely coincidental. This story does belong to me so don't copy and don't sue.

Author's Note: Stories and fairy tales all work out in the end, but real life is different. While I sit here and write and you read, there is an innocent person out there going through all things undeserved. At times like Christmas, it's the people as fortunate as us who need to extend a hand to those out there who need it. Read, Review, ENJOY!

Red and Green for Christmas, Blue and Green for Love

By Lil' Slugger24

Epilogue

The winter days continue to shorten and the nights elongate. No matter what the weather, season, or holiday, Drakken and Shego remain together to this very day. They have since been married. Kim was Shego's first choice for Bride's Maid for her help in getting the two villains together. Although reluctant, Drakken chose Ron to be his Best Man.

"Why in the world is the buffoon my Best Man?" Drakken questioned when he viewed the guest list Shego had arranged.

Shego smiled to herself. "I think it would be nice… Don't you, Dr. D?" The seductive tone in her voice made his insides leap and his argument was soon dropped.

"I completely agree…" Drakken trailed, putting an end to the conversation.

Kim and Ron married a few days after Drakken and Shego. They have a little boy whom they named Tyson. For some reason, that name just appealed to them somehow.

Drakken and Shego still are trying to take over the world so birthing a child of their own will have to wait for another day. Their adventures continue but with new lighting as they face the challenges together…

MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM DRAKKEN AND SHEGO LIPSKY!

THE END 


End file.
